


Team Breakfast

by AlAngel



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Villanious Nights
Genre: F/M, bad frozen jokes, sort of Duke S2 spoiler-y (but mostly just set some time after they escape Optimus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: The MC is still wondering about superpowers, but maybe team breakfast wasn’t the best time to ask for any serious information. And even though this might not have been what she wanted for answer, it’s still nice to see everyone relaxed and joking for once. Even the Syndictae deserves a morning off sometimes.





	Team Breakfast

Title: Team Breakfast  
Characters: Duke x MC (Y/n), Andi Kim, Lorelei Linden, Renzei Feng, Bat  
Fandom: Lovestruck: Villainous Nights  
Word Count: ~900  
Warnings: bad Frozen jokes, sort of Duke S2 spoiler-y (but mostly just set some time after they escape Optimus)  
Summary: The MC is still wondering about superpowers, but maybe team breakfast wasn’t the best time to ask for any serious information. And even though this might not have been what she wanted for answer, it’s still nice to see everyone relaxed and joking for once. Even the Syndictae deserves a morning off sometimes.

 

“Sooo… about superpowers…” You looked around the table, everyone was hanging out in Duke’s apartment for another Sunday brunch. It became an unofficial thing since after everything went so wrong at Optimus and they realized how the team didn’t spent any time outside the hideout together. The more everyone thought about it the weirder it seemed to trust people with your life and in some cases very public double life persona without knowing them that well outside a costume.  
As it turned out the costumes didn’t change anyone’s personality, but it was still nice to actually be able to really see their faces when they were teasing (Andi) or making dry jokes (Duke). You hadn’t known them for very long, yet they still felt like the closest friends you had in years. Apart from Robin. They would love this crazy bunch too and someday you would introduce them for sure. They had a super villain for a roomie, the least you could do was throw a surprise party after everything settled down a little and scare the hell out of them by bringing the whole Syndicate home. Fun times to look forward to.  
“What about them, (y/n)?” Lorelei asked, sipping on a cup of black coffee and eying the bagel selection Andi had spread out across the table. To her great disappointment the crepes places she usually went to had closed off to have a ‘family Sunday’, she still looked bumped about having to settle for regular breakfast food. You contemplated sharing the special black-and-white-swirled chocolate spread you hid at the back of Duke’s cupboard for special occasions, so far you still hadn’t come to a decision if ‘sad Andi Kim’ counted as a special occasion. One more dramatic sigh though and you’d probably give in.  
“Are they magical?” You asked, feeling a little naïve “Or where do they come from? I mean it took me forever to figure out I had any. Do they just appear or - I don’t know - is it a gene thing?”  
“You’re wondering if you and Duke decided to have cute babies one day they could inherit the Syndicate legacy?” Lorelei looked deadpan serious and only a small spark in her eyes gave her teasing away. Andi and Renzei lost it however, the later almost falling off his chair laughing. Trying to keep as much dignity as you could while probably blushing furiously you pointedly did not look at Duke. Though a small part of you really really wanted to, just to see if he was blushing just as bad as you were.   
“Not what I was asking” You swallowed the bagel bite that almost got stuck in your throat. For that none of them would ever see your chocolate spread! Sharing was so off the table. “I was…”  
“We have no idea” Renzei said, saving you from explaining again what you had actually asked. “We can sort of tell if someone around us has powers, but the whole why and how…” He shrugged his shoulders.  
“So Duke’s either bundling the humidity out of the air – which will actually suck in summer – or he’s like a real-life Ice Queen?” You pressed.  
“I really want to say ‘Let it go’ right now, but that will only make this worse” Duke sighed, paying full attention to his food and ignoring the collective laughter around the table. You had gotten to know him as such a closed off man – he didn’t even know about boba tea! - looking at him now making small, dry jokes filled your heart with affection. There was so much more to him than the cold CEO persona he was showing the world and the more you saw of the man behind the mask the more you were falling for him.  
“If he gets to be Elsa” Andi pretend to be thinking very hard “Can I be Anna?”  
“Because you’re naïve and would marry someone you just met?” Renzei asked, eyebrow raised.  
“I was going for cute, quirky and chocolate loving!”  
“That actually describes you rather well…” Lorelei nodded, halving another bagel before snatching the peanut butter from Andi who had so far spread half a jar already on various bagels and combined it with different jams. By the looks of it raspberry-peanut seemed to be her favourite chocolate alternative. Not a bad choice.  
“I’m not even commenting on the fact that everyone in this villainous Syndicate has seen a children’s movie about a talking snowman who loves warm hugs” Suddenly a computer voice chipped in.  
“Bat! You made it!” You looked around and sure enough his usual face… icon… projection… thing showed on the large monitor in the living room area.  
“It’s team breakfast” The icon jumped a little as if he was trying to shrug. So even your digital friend had a casual mode.  
You smiled. This was nice. So much happened over the past weeks. You got kidnapped by the CEO of ChatSphere, joined a super villain team, lost your intern job and made the best friends you ever had. It was a weird turn of events, but you weren’t complaining.  
Suddenly someone bumped their knee with yours. You looked over to meet Dukes eyes, there was a mischievous sparkle in them and when he quietly whispered so only you could hear you knew why. “Ever call me Ice Queen again and I’ll sell your chocolate spread out to Andi”  
You laughed. No, you certainly weren’t complaining on the turn of events. You were actually freaking happy.


End file.
